


You've had a bad day

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks' mood is sour and James wants to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've had a bad day

Aleks’ day hadn’t exactly gone well. From the toothpaste he’d dropped on his shirt (which nobody pointed out until mid-morning) to the fact his capture failed not five minutes into their recording and he’d not noticed until the end. Aleks had forgotten his lunch at home and the yoghurt he’d always kept as back-up had gone stale. James had offered him some of his lunch but honestly, it just wasn’t the same. Aleks had returned to his office heaving a sigh, fully intending to slump into his chair and edit his worries away. However, as luck would have it, even that plan fell through when Aleks relaxed against his chair. It tipped backwards and he promptly broke it with a loud, frustrated curse. Everyone gathered to see what the problem was and Jordan had to excuse himself because he was laughing so hard and Dan tried to help, honestly, but Aleks closely resembled Grumpy Cat and he kept mentioning how he wished that they had filmed it. Seamus offered him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and James merely watched the scene in pure awe.

 

 

So it came as no surprise that when Aleks returned home, he just wanted to shut himself in his bedroom and wallow in his own self pity. Of course that was practically impossible when one was dating the obnoxious, ridiculous James Wilson. Aleks heard him before he saw him, the sound of the bedroom door bursting open and James’ footsteps had Aleks turning his head.

“Cause you’ve had a bad day,” James sung as he made his entrance. In one hand he held what looked to Aleks like a bowl of ice cream and the other one he used as dramatic flair for his song, “You’re taking one down,” James continued. Aleks groaned.

“Go away, James.” He grumbled, turning away from his boyfriend. James did not relent, despite Aleks’ grumpiness; in fact he attacked his boyfriend with a lot more gusto.

“You sing a sad song just to turn it around,” James sang as he waltzed over to Aleks. The Russian turned to face him again only to glare at his boyfriend. “You say you don’t know, you tell me don’t lie.” James still sang.

 

 

James finally reached their bed, taking a seat beside Aleks. He held the ice cream temptingly in front of Aleks’ face. Aleks did not relent. He flipped James off and pushed his finger insistently against James’ cheek. James laughed and set the bowl of ice cream onto the bedside table. He grabbed Aleks’ finger and pressed a kiss to it.

“You work at a smile and go for a ride.” James sang and finally, Aleks started to laugh at him.

“You can’t just come in here and sing David Powter and expect me to be happy.” Aleks said, tugging his finger free and helping himself to sit up.

“But,” James pleaded as he picked up the bowl of ice cream, “I bought comfort food.” Aleks raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

“I am not a girl going through her period; I am a man who just had an awful day.” Aleks said. James nodded, heaving a sigh as he stared down at the ice cream.

“I guess I’ll just have to eat it then.” James sighed as he picked up the spoon.

 

 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t eat it.” Aleks snapped, snatching the bowl from James’ hand. James smirked, pleased with himself. Aleks scowled at him from over the bowl. If there was ever a way to eat ice cream petulantly, Aleks had perfected it. James watched smugly as Aleks slammed the spoon into the bowl and took long, deliberate mouthfuls of the treat.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you?” James hummed, smirking at his boyfriend. Aleks scoffed around the spoon, shaking his head.

“Why? This is your job, you’re my boyfriend – you’re supposed to make me feel better.” Aleks replied. James scoffed, swatting at Aleks’ head.

“I could have left you to wallow in your own self pity,” James began to rant.

“I wasn’t doing that.” Aleks interrupted with a slight blush.

“Uh-huh.” James said knowingly, patting Aleks’ knee reassuringly.

 

 

“You’re being mean, stop it – I have had a terrible day.” Aleks declared as though James didn’t already know. James nodded sympathetically.

“I know, I know I’m sorry. But that is why I’ve ordered pizza and in the living room your favourite movie awaits and I’m currently tumble drying a blanket to make sure it’s warm for you.” James said.

“Well,” Aleks said airily, “Aren’t you boyfriend of the year?” He giggled.

“Yeah, remember that when you’re mad at me next. C’mon, the pizza will be here soon.” James offered his hand to Aleks. Aleks grinned as he took it, setting the now empty bowl aside as he stood up. James went to walk away but Aleks pulled him in for a surprise hug instead.

“Thank you.” Aleks mumbled into his shoulder. James smiled.

“No problem. It’s my job, right?” James joked as Aleks let him go. Aleks allowed himself to grin. Yeah, his day had been horrible but he knew he’d always have James ready to cheer him up.


End file.
